Oh, cruel destino
by SofiuMalfoy
Summary: El destino es sabio, demasiado en mi opinión. ¿Acaso es por que ve el futuro? No lo sé, pero si hay pruebas de que el mismo existe, es el amor sin fronteras de Draco y Hermione. Una apasionada historia de amor ¿Que les tendrá preparado su futuro?
1. El comienzo del recuerdo

Oh cruel destino ¿Por qué eres tan sabio? ¿Por qué te manifiestas cuando menos lo esperamos? No es casualidad que bajo el manto de una noche de verano, aquellos jóvenes, descubrieran la importancia del amor, y lo peligroso que este podía llegar a ser.

En una mansión ubicada en las afueras de Wiltshire padre e hijo discutían por la relación prohibida del muchacho.

Éste no se veía dispuesto a renunciar a la mujer que amaba. Era cierto, no estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero como dije anteriormente ¿Acaso el destino no es sabio? Por supuesto que lo es. A pesar de las diferencias, entre personalidades, niveles sociales y hasta sangre, se amaban. Y no les importaba admitirlo. Su amor era prohibido, si, pero no imposible. Incluso si tuviese que luchar con medio mundo, para estar juntos, lo haría. Tarde o temprano, sus padres lo aceptasen o no, volvería a verla, y cuando ese día llegase, no la dejaría escapar. La cuidaría sin importarle las barreras de la muerte, por que ella era la extensión de su alma, ella era todo lo que amaba, ella le dio una vida. Ella, ella, ella. Eso era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza.

-Desde siempre lo supiste Draco ¡Pactamos con los Greengrass que te casarías con Astoria a tus 20! ¡No permitiré que por una maldita sangre sucia…! -Pero Lucius no pudo continuar ya que se vio amenazado por la varita de su hijo, la cual apuntaba directo a su corazón.

-Nunca…te atrevas…a referirte a ella… de esa vulgar manera –amenazó colerizado, tratando de modular lo más que pudo la anteúltima palabra, con fin de avergonzar a su padre, cosa que por más que trató, lo único que consiguió fue aumentar la ira de su progenitor.

-Y la defiendes como si fuese digna de ti, que bajo has caído hijo mió.

-De hecho, he salido del pozo en que tú me hundiste, con su ayuda.

-Cada vez me das más asco.

-¡Lucius! –Intervino Narcisa - ¡No creo que sea necesario ser tan drástico con él!

-¿Lo defiendes Narcisa? ¿Lo defiendes después de su traición? Bien sabes que detesto a los traidores a la sangre, y eso es en lo que se convirtió tu hijo, es un asqueroso traidor.

Las palabras de su marido se clavaron cual puñales en su corazón. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Entre el amor a su marido y el amor a su hijo. Pero... ¿Hace cuanto tiempo ya que solo estaba con su marido por comodidad? Desde aquella noche en la casa del mortífago que vivía en la calle de la hilandera, su mundo había dado un vuelco.

Draco no se había movido ni un centímetro, seguía apuntando con odio hacía su padre. Siempre lo había admirado por su astucia y poder, pero cuando la conoció a ella, aprendió muchas cosas sobre los valores, como por ejemplo, que la valentía es más que la astucia, y el amor es más que el poder. Se preguntaba ahora, con sus diecinueve años; si fuese ahora la ceremonia de selección ¿Terminaría en slytherin otra vez? No, eso era seguro. Seguía siendo astuto y algo ambicioso, pero había entendido que las diferencias con los demás no estaban para hacer superior o inferior a alguien, si no para aprender de la otra persona.

Otro mérito de ella ¿Por qué había llegado a su vida? Por una simple casualidad. Y asi volvemos al principio, nombrando al destino y la inteligencia del mismo.

Estaba en su sexto año de hogwarts. Había mentido sobre su salud, alegando que estaba enfermo, para poder pensar y no tener que asistir a ese estúpido partido de Quidditch. Tenía que matar a Dumbledore… tenía que hacerlo. Pero no quería. Claro que no, no quería manchar sus manos con sangre. El viejo nunca le había caído bien, pero nunca llegaría al extremo de asesinarlo. Odiaba a su padre, por haberlo metido en eso. Seguro que si él no se hubiese metido en ser mortífago, tampoco tendría que serlo él. Maldito su padre, maldita su vida, maldito él, maldito todos.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo se paso pensando maldiciones e insultos, cuando escucho que abrían la puerta del aula en la que estaba refugiado.

Era una muchacha, de pelo rizado y castaño. La conocía perfectamente. Era la asquerosa sangre sucia amiga de Potter y Weasley, Hermione Granger. La estúpida que se había creído lo suficientemente importante como para golpearle en tercer curso.

Iba a salir de su escondite para gritarle toda una sarta de insultos, para desquitarse en ella, cuando notó que estaba llorando. Sintió una punzada en su pecho. Nunca antes la había visto llorar. Sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo, luego aparecieron varios canarios. Entonces entró potter.

-¡Hermione!

_¿Qué rayos sucedía?_ No pudo evitar preguntarse Draco. Decidió no permitir que notasen su presencia, asi podría saber por que Granger lloraba.

-¡Hola, Harry! –Lo saludó ella con voz crispada –Solo estaba practicando.

-Si, ya veo…son…muy bonitos.

_Vamos Potter, no seas tan estúpido por una vez en tu vida, y pregúntale que le sucede_.

-Ron lo está pasando de maravilla en la fiesta –dijo ella.

¿Ron? ¿Se refería a Weasley? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese infeliz con que ella llorase?

-hum… ¿Ah, si?

-No finjas que no lo has visto. No puede decirse que se estuviera escondiendo, ¿No?

Definitivamente, el pobretón tenía que ver con su llanto. _¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer llorar a Granger?_ Se suponía que era su amiga. Estaba decidido, le haría la vida imposible a la comadreja, por darse el lujo de hacer derramar lágrimas a una mujer tan rígida como la que era Granger.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Weasley riendo y arrastrando a Brown de la mano. Fue entonces que entendió todo.

-¡Oh! –dijo el muchacho, y se paró en seco al ver a sus amigos.

-¡Uy! –Exclamó Lavender, y salió riendo del aula. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

En ese momento, se impuso un silencio tenso e incómodo. Granger miraba fijamente a Weasley, mientras éste eludía su mirada.

-¡Hola, Harry! –Dijo ignorando a la muchacha -¡No sabía donde te habías metido!

_Yo que tú Granger, le lanzó un imperdonable por tal descaro._ Pensó el rubio.

Como si hubiese escuchado los pensamientos de Malfoy, Hermione bajó del escritorio donde estaba sentada, con un movimiento lánguido. La pequeña bandada de pájaros dorados siguió gorjeando y describiendo círculos alrededor de su cabeza, dándole aspecto de una extraña maqueta del sistema solar con plumas.

-No dejes a Lavender sola ahí afuera –dijo con calma-. Estará preocupada por ti.

_¡Vamos, Granger! ¿Es todo lo que tienes?_

Caminó despacio y muy erguida hasta la puerta. Weasley parecía aliviado de que no hubiese ocurrido nada peor. Por que aún no te me has enfrentado Comadreja, no sabes lo que te espera…

Fue entonces cuando Hermione exclamó:

-¡Oppugno!

La bandada de pájaros salió disparada como una ráfaga de balas doradas hacia Weasley, que soltó un grito y se tapó la cara con las manos, pero aún así los pájaros lo atacaron, arañando y picando cada trocito de piel que encontraban.

_¡Eso es a lo que me refería, Granger! _

-¡Hermione, por favor! –suplico el pelirrojo.

¡Das lástima, pobretón!

La muchacha, lanzándole una última mirada rabiosa y vengativa, se fue del aula.

Sintió el impulso de seguirla, pero Potter y Weasley seguían allí. Esperaría a que se fueran y la buscaría. No sabía por que, pero la ira que hacía un rato sentía despareció, y fue reemplazada por… ¿Compasión? ¿De una sangre sucia? No, no podía. No debía. Al diablo con lo que debía hacer o no, ya estaba tan harto de sus deberes como sangre limpia, como un Malfoy, como un mortífago. Al diablo todo, ¿Quería hacer sentir mejor a una sangre sucia? Lo haría.

Y gracias a ese arrebato, nuestra historia tomo color.

Potter y Weasley salieron del aula. El estúpido del pobretón seguro seguiría con Brown. Potter iría a su sala común, seguro estaba de ello. Pero, Granger estaría en la biblioteca, ese sería su refugio.

Salió con disimulo, y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Como había previsto, Granger estaba ahí. Sentada en una de las mesas, con un libro abierto, disimulando leer, aunque una que otra lágrima furtiva se le escapaba.

-Granger. –Le llamó.

Ella levantó su mirada hacia él, y se incorporó de inmediato. Se secó las lágrimas, cerró el libro y se levantó decidida.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? –Le espetó con furia.

-¿Lloras por Weasley? –dijo alterando totalmente a la muchacha.

-¿Qué? –le miró confundida –Como es que…tu…Ronald estaba… ¿Cómo? –tartamudeo.

-Te vi, llorar en el aula, estaba ahí, escondido.

-¿Qué? ¿Estuviste espiando? ¡Maldito seas Malfoy! –Gritó furiosa.

-No desperdicies tus lágrimas en él, créeme, no vale la pena. –Dijo Malfoy dándose la vuelta para irse.

Hermione estaba aturdida. ¿Qué le acababa de decir?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que él no vale la pena? –Aún enfadada.

Draco sin molestarse en darse la vuelta, contestó:

-Una chica valiente, inteligente y linda como tú, no tiene que llorar por una estúpida comadreja.

Apenas soltó esas palabras, se arrepintió de decirlas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba reconfortando a Hermione Granger? Oh merlín, ella era la amiga de potter, era sangre sucia, una insufrible sabelotodo, un ratón de biblioteca, una hermosa muchacha…Espera, no. Debía irse de allí, esas punzadas en su pecho no le agradaban para nada.

Hermione, conmocionada por las palabras del rubio, sin importarle su ego, susurró:

-Gracias.

Sintió una euforia tal al escuchar el susurro de la chica, que se hubiese puesto a saltar como un frenético. ¿Por qué le agradaba tanto que ella este agradecida de él? No lo sabía.

Pobre iluso, ¿Acaso no notaba que el destino estaba mostrándole un nuevo camino, una escapatoria, un final feliz? Lo notaría de una forma u otra.

Se volteo a mirarla de arriba a abajo. Era tan hermosa. Se fue acercando poco a poco a ella.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué haces? –Al notar la cercanía del chico.

Draco hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de la castaña, y se siguió acercando. Cuando tan solo estaban a un paso de distancia, la rodeo con un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La observó unos segundos. Tenía los labios entre abiertos de la sorpresa. Con su otra mano acarició su mejilla, y cerca de su oído le susurro.

-_Buscó un nuevo camino, una escapatoria. Mi final feliz._ – Habló por el destin, y sin más rodeos la besó.

Apenas sus labios se rozaron, hermione se petrifico. Malfoy, aquel Malfoy que la odiaba por ser sangre sucia y por ser amiga de Harry ¿Besándola? ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Que mal sonaba aquello! Pero… que bien se sentía. ¿Por qué logró que olvidase a Ron por unos instantes? ¿Es que acaso Malfoy sentía algo por ella? O aún pero, ¿Ella sentía algo por Malfoy? No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo. Correspondió su beso. Y por el largo rato que se estuvieron besando, dejaron atrás el mundo. Dejaron atrás a los mortífagos, a Voldemort, a Dumbledore, sus misiones, sus amigos, Hogwarts, y todo aquello que significase algo en sus vidas, desapareció.

Estuvieron un largo rato, juntos, pero se separaron para respirar, y volver a la realidad.

¡Que Merlín la protegiera! ¡Acababa de besar a Malfoy! Si tan solo Harry o Ron se enterasen, no se lo quería imaginar. Aunque, poco le importaba lo que Ronald opinase, todo lo contrario, amaría que la viera besandose con Malfoy. Asi sentiría aquel veneno que invadió su corazón, al verlo en brazos de otra mujer. Aunque Harry era otro tema. Ese año se había mostrado bastante interesado en lo que hacía o no Malfoy, realmente la asesinaría. Pero no tenía porque contárselo. Solo había sido un impulso, y ella se vio correspondiendo. Eso era todo, y ahí había terminado.

Oh cruel destino, ¿Por qué engatusaste de tal manera a esta pobre joven? ¿Acaso creía que ese era el fin de su historia con el muchacho? ¡Oh, que equivocada estaba!


	2. Sus alas aún no debían volar

_Oh cruel destino, ¿Por qué engatusaste de tal manera a esta pobre joven? ¿Acaso creía que ese era el fin de su historia con el muchacho? ¡Oh, que equivocada estaba!_

La miró directo a los ojos. ¿Cómo es que antes no había apreciado la belleza de aquellas gemas? Sus ojos marrones eran dos piedras preciosas, pensó, difícil de encontrar, fácil de apreciar. ¿Cómo es que había sido ignorante durante tanto tiempo? Todo aquello que deba suceder, sucede, pero a su debido momento.

Pero por el momento, debía volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra. _Sus alas aún no debían volar_.

¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? ¿Qué demonios acaba de decir? ¿Qué demonios pensaba ella al corresponderle? Fue un arrebato, lo más lógico hubiese sido que Granger le empujase lejos, que le insultase hasta que su boca quedara seca, pero no, le había correspondido ¿Acaso ella también se arrebato? Si, seguro era eso. Aunque ese no era su mayor tormento, lo que más le preocupaba, era que había besado una sangre sucia, y no le desagrado en absoluto. Todo lo contrario, volvería a besarla sin dudarlo, pero no. Eso no estaba para nada bien. Cuanto antes olvide lo sucedido, mejor sería. Tanto como para él como para ella.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, no sin antes cruzar su última palabra:

-Y Granger, lo que acaba de pasar, a nadie. –y siguió su camino sin importarle dejar a cierta castaña totalmente aturdida.

Claro que no le contaría que Malfoy la había besado a nadie. Se avergonzaba de aquello. Pero si se avergonzaba… ¿Por qué lo disfrutó? No le encontraba sentido. Mejor sería olvidar aquella noche en la biblioteca, tal cual no hubiese sucedido.

Se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor para sumergirse en el más profundo de los sueños, lo necesitaba, necesitaba olvidar, y que mejor remedio para el olvido ¿Qué una buena almohada? Mañana todo estaría en el recuerdo, como si fuese algo muy lejano o tal vez, un sueño estúpido.

El año siguió sin más que los deslices normales entre ellos.

Harry estaba obsesionado con Malfoy, estaba seguro que salía del colegio por algún motivo, y reafirmaba una y otra vez que Draco era un mortífago desde antes que comience el ciclo escolar. Ella lo negaba a muerte, por que en el fondo, no quería creerlo. Si fuese verdad, ¿Había besado a un mortífago? Oh, rayos. No, no podía ser cierto. Pero las sospechas de su amigo se confirmaron. Dumbledore estaba muerto, Malfoy estuvo apunto de matarle. Si, si era un mortífago, pero no tenía las agallas para asesinar a alguien, y eso la hizo sentir mejor. Ahora se dedicaría junto con Harry y Ron a buscar Horrocruxes.

Era el día de vuelta a casa, y había tomado una decisión. No podía permitirse que sus padres sufriesen por ella. Una guerra se avecinaba, y no iba echarse atrás, estaba la posibilidad de que muera en el intento de proteger su mundo de Lord Voldemort, y sabía que sería un daño irreparable para sus padres, tenían que olvidarla.

Bajo del expreso, allí se encontraban sus padres, mirándola con añoranza. ¿Qué sucedería si nunca más los volviese a ver después de ese verano? ¿Qué sería de su vida sin su padre y su madre? No lo quería imaginar.

Llegaron a su casa en Londres, subió las escaleras y entró a lo que tal vez, jamás volvería a ser su habitación.

Tomo un bolso y le aplico un hechizo expansor no detectable, empaco todo lo que necesitaría y reuniendo fuerzas, alzó su varita hacia sus padres y susurró:

-_Obliviate._

Una de sus lágrimas, escapó para recorrer su mejilla. Se sentía derrotada, _¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¿Por qué tenía que separarse de aquellos a los que amaba?_ Se preguntó. Pero la vida le tenía preparada una sorpresa, para compensar su valentía.

Salió de la casa que fue el techo de su infancia, hasta que Hogwarts se volvió su hogar. La tristeza que sentía en aquellos momentos, se transformaron en sorpresa y algo de miedo, cuando al doblar en la esquina, sintió como la tomaban por la cintura y le tapaban la boca para arrastrarla por un callejón sin salida. Una vez que llegaron a la parte más oscura, su captor la soltó. Quiso moverse, pero no pudo. Quiso gritar, tampoco pudo. Podía ver, si, y también escuchar, y ese aroma a cloaca, le decía que también podía oler. Había sido petrificada, y la habían silenciado. Estaba asustada, muy asustada. ¿Y si eran los mortífagos? No fue hasta que la silueta de Draco Malfoy se posó ante sus ojos, que se relajó. No supo por que exactamente, pero que sea el su captor, no la inquietaba en absoluto ¿valentía? O más bien ¿Confianza? Tal vez.

-Granger, ¿En que diablos estabas pensando cuando decidiste venir a la casa de tus padres? ¿Qué acaso no sabes que si te tomaran el rastro te torturarían a ti y a ellos? Pensé que eras más inteligente. –y con un movimiento de su varita le devolvió el habla y la movilidad -¿y además sales a pasear como si estuvieses en el Callejón Diagon? El asunto esta complicado por si no lo sabias.

-¿A que rayos te refieres? –exclamó encolerizada, ¿Quién se creía él para retarla? ¿Su padre? -¿Qué haces aquí?

Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos, como si el sorprendido fuese él.

-Por si no es obvio, te vengo siguiendo desde que saliste del expreso.

¿Por si no es obvio? ¿Por qué tenía que ser obvio? ¿Por qué la seguía? Un momento, él realmente era un mortífago, Harry había visto su marca, ¿Vendría para saber del paradero de su amigo?

-Eres un mortífago... - llegó a susurrar.

La cara de sorpresa que antes tenía, se transformo en una de horror. Como si le atormentase el simple recuerdo de ser un seguidor de Voldemort, _como si el no quisiese estar del otro bando_.

-Si. –dijo con la vista perdida, mientras se levantaba la manga de la camisa del brazo izquierdo. Relucía una calavera, con una serpiente que salía de su boca. Miró su marca, y luego a Hermione, tal vez esperando que le insultase, tal como merecía.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó con la voz más débil de lo que se imaginaba.

-No tuve opción. –y volvió a tapar aquel tatuaje, cuando reposó sus ojos otra vez en la muchacha, esta noto que se habían llenado de lágrimas. _No, el no quería. Pero debía_.

-Escúchame, Granger. –Dijo con tono impersonal –Debes volver con los Weasley, o alguna otra familia mágica, allí estarás a salvo.

-¿Por qué te importa?

-Por que me importas. –Dijo –Desde aquella noche en la biblioteca, estuve muy atento a lo que haces o no. No te mereces salir lastimada por la guerra.

Fue la segunda vez que le pasó, que hablaba de más. Ella no tenía por que saber, que se había embriagado con el calor, que aquella noche le trasmitió, con el simple roce de sus labios.

Poco a poco, se fue acercando a la chica que yacía sentada en el suelo, se agacho a su altura y la tomo por el mentón, sin dudarlo ni un instante más la beso. Necesitaba que ella le diera el valor del que durante toda su vida careció, para seguir adelante. Ella le correspondió, por el mismo motivo. Necesitaba valor, necesitaba salir adelante, necesitaba salvar su mundo.

Se fueron separando, pero con la vista clavada uno en el otro. Seguían transmitiéndose sentimientos, pero cuando se miraban a los ojos, era algo más profundo. Iba más allá de los deseos carnales. Cuando sus miradas se entrelazaban, aparecían en un nuevo mundo, sin perjuicios, sin barreras y **sin final**.

Luego de unos minutos, Hermione bajó la mirada, sintiéndose algo tensa. Quería volver a tomar conciencia de si misma. Estar junto a Malfoy le hacía bien, muy bien. Se sentía protegida, pero se estaba desatando una guerra, y debía poner los pies sobre la tierra. _Sus alas aún no debían volar…_

_Apenas ahora lograban comenzar a comprender, que el destino estaba empeñado en cruzarlos. Ya fuese por voluntad o por sorpresa. Nadie puede enfrentar al destino. No hay nada ni nadie que sea más inteligente que él. Pero, ¿Quién ha hecho sufrir a nuestro gran sabio? ¿Quién se ha atrevido a frustrar su amor? Solo grandes afortunados, han vivido su historia en paz, sin dificultades. ¿Hermione y Draco no eran afortunados entonces? Oh, claro que lo eran. ¿Amantes se los puede llamar? Aún no, pero lo serán. Entonces les pregunto ¿Qué otros amantes, descubren otro camino, una escapatoria, un final feliz, tan solo con la mirada? _


	3. No quería deber, solo quería SER

_¿Qué otros amantes, descubren otro camino, una escapatoria, un final feliz, tan solo con la mirada?_

Se reincorporó con rapidez, dispuesta a marcharse, pero antes:

-No me recuerdan. Asi estarán a salvo. Yo estaré con Ronald. –Se dio la media vuelta y continuó caminando unos pasos, pero antes de salir del callejón desapareció, para hospedarse en la casa de su pelirrojo amigo, dejando atrás a un rubio confundido.

¿A que se había referido? ¿A QUE DIABLOS SE HABÍA REFERIDO? No, no se lo quería imaginar. Sus primeras dos oraciones no le inquietaban en absoluto. Seguro había practicado en sus padres algún hechizo desmemorizante. Lo que le molestó fueron cuatro palabras que se clavaron en su pecho como puñales. _Yo estaré con Ronald. _¿Acaso no le había demostrado que él no valía la pena? _Que estúpida eres Granger _no pudo evitar pensar. Si la había lastimado una vez, lo haría otra. Weasley solo era una comadreja pobretona. ¿Cuándo iba a entender que no debía pensar en él? ¿Cuándo iba a entender que tenía que pensar en _otra_ persona? Pero... ¿Qué otra persona? Ningún hombre era digno de ella. Tan hermosa, tan inteligente, tan pura... Pureza. Lo único que le faltaba para alcanzar la perfección, sangre pura, sin intermediarios muggles.

-Maldición –exclamó, hablando consigo mismo.

¿Por qué le tenía que importar tanto lo que Granger hacía o no? Si quería estar con Weasley, que hiciera lo que quisiese. A él no le tenía por que importar, pero... ¿Porqué no podía evitarlo? Desde aquel calido roce en la biblioteca, no se la quitaba de la mente. En silencio la observó, y cada vez que la veía sonreír, su mundo se desmoronaba. Aquel mundo lleno de maldad, de mortífagos y muertes, se desmoronaba. Cuando la veía sonreír, deseaba, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, que algún día ese bello gesto fuese dedicado para él.

Miles de veces intentó reprimir sus sentimientos, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Por más que se mintiese a él mismo, llegó a tal punto que no pudo más. Le resultaba imposible sacársela de la cabeza. Estaba encaprichado. Encaprichado con una sangre sucia, con la amiga de Potter y Weasley, con la sabelotodo, con la rata de biblioteca, con Hermione Granger. Como lo dijese sonaba igual de mal. Él era un Malfoy. Tenía que recordarlo. No podía darse el lujo de encapricharse con alguien inferior. Decidido a no prestarle más atención, llegó aquel día que tanto temía.

Los mortífagos se adentraron en Hogwarts. Tenía su varita alzada hacía Dumbledore, mientras mantenía una charla, o mejor dicho una negociación con el mismo.

-Pásate a nuestro bando Draco, y nosotros nos encargaremos de esconderte. Es más, esta misma noche puedo mandar a los miembros de la orden a la casa de tu madre y esconderla también a ella. Tu padre por ahora, esta a salvo en Azkaban…Cuando llegue el momento podíamos protegerlo a él. Pásate a nuestro bando Draco, tú no eres ningún asesino.

-He llegado hasta aquí ¿No? –Dijo lentamente, ya que las palabras del anciano lo estaban haciendo recapacitar. –Ellos pensaron que moriría en el intento, pero aquí estoy…y ahora su vida depende de mi… soy yo el que tiene varita…su suerte esta en mis manos –dijo más que para el adulto, para si mismo. Revalorándose por su resistencia, pero… ¿Por qué habría que valorar la resistencia de una persona, que esta intentando matar? ¿O acaso no intentaba matar? ¿Y si, todo esto era solo, una mala jugada del inconciente, tratando de demostrar que podría ser tan buen mortífago como su padre?

-No, Draco –corrigió Dumbledore –Soy yo el que tiene tu suerte en mis manos.

Y fue entonces que lo entendió todo.

Ser mortífago no lo hacía más hombre. Todo lo contrario. Le quitaba todo aquello que quería. ¿Acaso alguien alguna vez le pregunto; Draco _que quieres hacer_? No. Nunca. Siempre fue, _Draco tu __debes__ hacer _¿Y si Draco no quería _deber_? ¿Y si Draco solo quería _ser_? Por primera vez en la vida, comprendió todos sus errores. Toda la gente a la que despreció, bajo la influencia de su padre.

Y allí estaba ella, aquel capricho. Si pasarse al otro bando implicaba, que ella le viese distinto, que ella le de una oportunidad de ser diferente, que ella le regalase una sonrisa, que sea de él y de nadie más. Si irse junto Dumbledore implicaba todo aquello, claro que lo haría. Además, sus padres estarían a salvo. Voldemort no podría hacerles daño.

Con la boca entre abierta, y la mano temblorosa, iba a bajar su varita, cuando se oyeron unos pasos que subían atropelladamente la escalera, y un segundo más tarde cuatro personas ataviadas con túnicas negras irrumpieron por la puerta de la azotea y lo apartaron con brusquedad.

Tarde. Como todo en su vida. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Los mortífagos estaban allí y no fue mucho más tarde cuando Snape asesinó a Dumbledore.

Sus pies andaban, si, pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

Estuvo tan cerca de poder enmendar muchos errores, pero su oportunidad se había ido junto con la persona que se la había dado.

Nunca antes había presenciado la muerte, y preferiría no haberla presenciado nunca. Ese echo marcaría el comienzo de su madurez.

Y ahora ahí estaba, sentado en el fondo de un callejón, pensando y recordando, cosas que hubiese preferido no pensar ni recordar.

Hermione apareció en la madriguera, y allí estaba su amigo. Ron estaba esperándola en la entrada. A penas la vio salio corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó. La muchacha quedó paralizada ante tal gesto. Ron nunca era necesariamente afectuoso con ella.

-¿Todo ha salido bien? –murmuró sin soltarla.

-Si. –prefirió no contarle aquel encontronazo con el slytherin –no me recuerdan. –y silenciosamente, comenzó a sollozar entre sus brazos. No fue hasta que Ron la estrujara más, aunque delicadamente, que notó lo miserable que se sentía. Cabía la posibilidad de que nunca más viera a sus padres, eso la volvería tan infeliz.

Como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, Ron le dijo:

-Todo saldrá bien. Cuando la guerra terminé los buscaras y harás en contra-hechizo.

Las palabras de su amigo entraron en sus oídos para instalarse en su corazón. ¿Desde cuando Ron era tan atento? ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en alguien tan importante? Siempre lo fue. Siempre sintió cosas por él, que al parecer ahora, comenzaron a ser correspondidas.

_Pero, ¿Por qué ahora, cruel destino? ¿Por qué, cuando cierto rubio, también le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago?_

-Oh, ron. –Sollozó.

-Vayamos a adentro. –y tomándola de la mano, entraron en la madriguera.

Todo estaba tal y cual lo recordaba desde la navidad. Sentada en uno de los sillones se encontraba Ginny.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó y sin importarle que su hermano tuviese su mano enlazada con la de la castaña, se arrojó a ella y la abrazó por encima de los hombros.

-¿Cómo estas, Ginny? –le dijo con un intento de sonrisa una vez que la pelirroja la soltó.

-Bueno… yo…-balbuceó mientras le lanzaba una fugaz mirada a Ron. Entonces Hermione comprendió que quería contarle algo, una vez que se su hermano no la oyera. –yo estoy bien. ¿Y tú? Ron me contó, bueno, tu sabes. Lo de tus padres. ¿Salió todo bien?

-Si, gracias Ginny. –Contestó de la manera más cordial que pudo, mas no quería seguir hablando del tema.

Fue entonces cuando se escucho un ruido desde la cocina.

-¡Ron, Ginny! ¡Necesito su ayuda en la cocina! –Exclamó la señora Weasley asomándose al marco de la puerta -¡Oh, Hermione, querida! –y procedió a abrazarla de manera que casi deja sin respiración a la muchacha. La mujer estampó un sonoro beso en su mejilla para luego preguntar -¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pensé que pasarías las vacaciones con tus padres!

Silencio, invadió la sala. Ron y Ginny se miraban entre si, mientras que Hermione tenía la vista fija en el piso. Al ver que nadie respondía Molly insistió:

-Hermione, querida ¿Están bien tus padres? –preguntó con tacto.

-Si –respondió secamente –Irán de vacaciones a Australia, y yo preferí quedarme.

Seguramente la señora Weasley no quedó del todo conforme con la respuesta de la muchacha, pero prefirió dejar su indagatorio para más tarde.

-Me alegro que estés aquí, querida. –Le dijo con su tan habitual sonrisa maternal.

-¿Necesitaba ayuda en la cocina? –Cambiando de tema

-Oh, a eso venía. Vamos muchachos, manos a la obra. Hermione, cielo, tu si quieres puedes ir instalándote en el cuarto de Ginny.

-Dejaré mi bolso y bajo a ayudar. –dijo mientras se encaminaba a la escalera.

_Tal vez durante un tiempo, no volvería a pensar en el joven mortífago. _

_Podía esconderse en los brazos de cuanto fornido colorado quisiera, pero no escaparía. El destino estaba escribiendo su historia del más apasionante amor. _

**¡Espero les haya gustado el tercer capitulo de vuestra historia, "Oh, cruel destino"! **

_A aquellos que leen la historia les quiero agradecer & comentarles, que tengo muchisimas ideas para este fic, por lo que les recomiendo, que no dejen de leerlo. Estaré actualizando lo más seguido que pueda._

_También les quiero recomendar mi otro fic, titulado _**"Quiero reconstruir mi vida"**_ Es también dramione, pero tal vez un poco menos dramático. Espero les guste _

**Quiero agradecerle a **_**Magiaenpalabras**_ **de la cual me siento muy orgullosa de decir que es mi amiga, que fue la primera que leyó el fanfic, ¡y que es toda una escritora! **_Les súper recomiendo su historia Merecían Sonreír, un hermoso Severus Narcisa. _

& Sin mas preámbulos, me despido, no sin antes pedirles que dejen **REVIEWS! **Asi sabré que opinan 

_Con el mas expreso cariño, SofíuMalfoy._


End file.
